edfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagged to Ed
"Nagged to Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 1. In this episode, the Eds have their very first encounter with the Kanker Sisters. It does not take very long for the Eds to turn from shy and nervous to lazy and spoiled at the Kankers' trailer home, stirring up trouble with their hosts. Plot This episode starts with Edd preparing for an insect hunt, with Ed and Eddy tagging along. After Ed and Eddy fool around with the gear need for the hunt, Edd starts the expedition by heading into the nearby woods. The boys' innocent bug hunt suddenly takes a frightening turn; not long after traveling into the woods, they start to hear strange noises from deep inside the woods. Eddy gives up on the hunt and tries to return home but instead stumbles upon an over sized spiderweb. Ed decides to jump onto the web for fun only to find that he has become stuck to it. Meanwhile, a trio of strange, feminine spooks' voices taunt the three Eds by repeatedly chanting "Ed, Edd, and Eddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". Edd and Eddy manage to pull Ed free then decide to run for their lives. Escaping the woods is not as easy as it sounds, as the Eds wind up lost and can only run aimlessly through the woods hoping to find an exit, all while the mysterious spooks' voices continue to stalk and taunt them. The boys jump over a log and into a puddle of mud where they become trapped; unable to free themselves from the mud all while having their eyesight taken from them due to the splash of mud that landed in their faces. Suddenly, the spooks arrive at the puddle and the Eds scream in horror before falling unconscious. The Eds suddenly find themselves inside the trailer park just outside of town, in bathrobes. It is here where they meet May, Marie and Lee Kanker, "The Kanker Sisters", who have just moved into town. It turns out they were responsible for stalking and chanting at the Eds in the woods. The sisters rescued the Eds, took them back to their trailer home and gave them some robes to wear while their regular clothes dry outside. The Kanker Sisters then become attracted to the Eds and treat them with hospitality. This is followed by free food and television. Edd is suspicious of why the girls are acting so kind to them, so he decides to make a break for the nearest exit. Eddy halts him and tells him that they should stay a while, eat some free food and then leave. The Eds then take the time to explore the trailer. Eddy looks out the window into the Trailer Park and describes it as "a postcard I sent my brother once". Edd pulled out an issue of "Hub Cap Digest" from the bookshelf only to find that all the pages are blank. Ed walks over to the TV and turns it on to watch a show, but the screen only displays static. Ed tries slamming the TV and fiddling with the tuning knobs but to no avail. Ed then shuts it off while claiming that it was a re-run. Meanwhile Eddy stumbles upon artwork on the wall, hinting at the Kankers' crush on the Eds and finds them amusing. The first drawing was of Ed and May with their arms over each others' shoulders, the second was of Edd and Marie staring dreamily into each others eyes, while the last was of Eddy and Lee at the wedding altar (complete with a tuxedo on Eddy and a wedding dress for Lee). Eddy recoils in horror and quickly crumples up the drawing screaming that isn't funny. Marie walks in and offers the Eds hydrated powdered milk and lets them watch a VHS copy of "Fish Bowl 2" (which Marie calls a classic). The Eds slump into the couch and enjoy the show. Meanwhile, the Kankers are in the kitchen cooking three "Kanker Burgers" as lunch for the Eds. The Kankers offer the food to the Eds, who are more than happy to eat and then walk up stairs to "freshen up". Upon ingesting the burgers, the Eds are treated to the strange qualities of the sandwich. Eddy finds a cog wheel wedged between the buns, Edd find the sauce to be excessively stringy and Ed is able to stick a straw into the burger and literally drink it. The Kankers return, dressed in more conservative attire, in hopes to win the affections of the Eds who are too preoccupied with eating and watching TV to notice the sisters. The Kankers soon become fed up with the Eds' rude behavior and demand that they clean the trailer as punishment for their gluttony. Eddy is stuck doing laundry, Edd is stuck doing the dishes and Ed is stuck scrubbing the toilet from the inside. The Eds are not too good when it comes to chores, as they foolishly bump into one another inside the trailer while making even more of a mess. At one point, Ed tracks mud into the clean trailer only to slip on a bucket and tumble to the floor. When Lee scolds Ed on his clumsiness, Eddy steps in and shouts at Lee, tired of doing the sister's chores. With their feelings crushed, the Kankers run upstairs to their bedroom crying. The Eds follow them into the room in hopes to apologize, but May yells at them that they have done enough damage and should leave, never to return and slams the door shut. Without a second thought, or empathy, Eddy and the gang decide to leave the premises. As Eddy opens the door, the three Kankers block his exit, brandishing mud masks, hair curlers and cradling their needy children (in this case, dolls resembling the Eds, but dubbing them as juniors) in their hands. Eddy screams and the Eds dart past the sisters for the exit. The Kankers watch the Eds run and sigh dreamily at them. The episode ends with the Kankers watching the Eds run and laughing evilly at them with the iris in being in the form of three hearts on each of the Kankers' faces. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Insects bug me." ---- *'Edd': "Where exactly are we?" Eddy: about the trailer park "Looks like a postcard I sent my brother once." ---- *'Ed': at a diving helmet "Nice space helmet." it on "Take me to your plumber!" Eddy: "Nice head, Ed. Get it? It rhymes! Head? Ed? I crack me up." ---- *'Ed': the Kankers' television "TV!" changing the channels but gets nothing but static on it and turns it off "Ah, it's a rerun!" ---- *'Edd': "Interesting. 'Hub Cap Digest'." book out and opens it "This book has no print. These pages are blank!" Eddy: at the Kankers' artwork of them and the Eds and pointing to the picture of Ed and May "Look! Artwork! It's 'Ed and May'! How cute!" Edd: a picture of him with Marie "Is that me?!" Eddy: a picture of Lee and himself married "What the--?! AAHHHHHH! That's not funny!" rips the picture off the wall and crumples it up into a ball ---- *'Marie:' video into VCR player "How about a video? Fish Bowl 2, a classic!" ---- *'Lee': "The way to a man's heart is through his arteries." ---- *'Lee': hearing Edd and Eddy crash into each other "That better be 'fighting over me' I hear in there!" ---- *'Eddy': up with chores "Okay, I'll clean this. I'll clean EVERYTHING!!!" ---- *'Lee': at Ed for his clumsiness "You sailors are all alike..." inaudible "...You should go back to diving for clams." ---- *'May': "Haven't you done enough damage already!? Now get out of here and NEVER COME BACK!" door Eddy: happily "Well, you've heard her, let's go." Trivia/Goofs *The Kanker Sisters mention that they have three dads, as implied by the names on the robes they give Ed, Edd, and Eddy. For that to work, their mother would have to be married to three different men whose last names are Kanker, which is extremely unlikely, or if the sisters' mother's last name was Kanker it would be possible, either by the dads taking the last name Kanker (though this is unlikely) or if she were to have the girls out of wedlock (which is much more likely, considering the comments the Kanker sisters make about the things their mother taught them), or after the divorce, they kept their mother's last name. The sisters' mother also could have never married the fathers and is still single and could have had a child with each one. *Eddy's Brother is first mentioned when Eddy says "Looks like a postcard I sent my brother once" while looking out the window of the trailer. *When the burgers were done and the scent whisked them away, you could hear mysterious whispering say "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". *Marie mentions that the movie is "Fish Bowl 2", which has fake fish swimming with visible lines. The same movie is shown on TV in other episodes. *This is the first episode where no scams take place. *This marks the first appearance of the Kanker Sisters. *This is the first episode we see Maire with both eyes shown instead of just one eye. *This is the first episode where none of the other Kids appear. *This is the first episode where The Cul-de-Sac was not shown. *This is the first episode where both The Woods and The Trailer Park are seen. *When Marie puts in Fish Bowl 2 for the Eds to watch, two video tapes underneath the cabinet are marked "Fish Tank 1" and "Fire Place". *Eddy can be seen with his middle finger extended (an offensive gesture) when he puts on the body glove. Whether this was an unintentional mistake or some mischievous joke the creators decided to slip into the episode remains uncertain. It should be noted that Eddy had four fingers when he first put on the glove yet he only had three fingers in the infamous frame, suggesting that the creators intentionally left out a finger in order for the gesture to stand out better. *When we see the Kankers' eyes, all of them are wide open. However, Marie keeps one covered and Lee has both her eyes covered, but they have uncovered their eyes on purpose to make them seem a little more scary or to see if the Eds were actually the Eds. *When Eddy says "That's it!" his mouth doesn't move. *At one point, where the Eds are cleaning up the trailer (as such, when May says, "You better not wreck Daddy's bucket!"), Marie's voice is heard instead of May's. *When Ed is on the spiderweb, his gloves disappear. *Before the scene changes to the Kankers' trailer, the Eds were quivering in fear. When the scene zooms up to Edd's face in fear, his gap is missing. *When the camera shows the name on the robe Ed's wearing Eddy's fingers are shown; same thing for the robe Eddy is wearing: when the camera shows the name on the robe Eddy is wearing Edd's fingers are shown. *In Lee and Eddy's picture, the "E" in "Me" is backwards, but when the Kankers went to make food the "E" wasn't backwards. *The Kanker's trailer appears to be a lot larger on the inside and somehow has a second level upstairs inside the trailer. *As the Eds scream upon first seeing the Kankers the colors go negative and the Eds switch places. This can be seen in the gallery. *This is the first episode where the Eds and Kankers only appear, the second was "O-Ed Eleven". *The diving helmet that Ed puts on is seen again in "Don't Rain on My Ed" as part of their Futuristic Scam. So because Ed liked wearing the helmet through most of the episode, it could be possible he took it with him and kept it since. Gallery Eddy - NtE.jpg|Eddy messing with the gear. Image:EdEddbugs-1 copy.jpg|Ed and Edd. Image:Eds Set Out On Bug Hunt.jpg|The Eds set out to find insects. Ed-in-forest-jpg.jpg|The Kankers watching the Ed's in the forest. Eds in Fear.jpg|Regular fear. Eds Fear.jpg|Nightmare mode. Image:KankerEds-1 copy.jpg|The Kankers meet the Eds for the first time. Vlcsnap-1108636.png|Edd finding an interesting book for him to read. Image:Noprint.jpg|"This book has no print. These pages are blank!" 250px-Fish-Bowl-2.gif|Fish Bowl 2 File:Make_it_shine.jpg|"Make it shine!" File:Mud.jpg|Ed tracking mud. File:Kankers_mudmask.jpg|"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Video rTpdBLLOZdI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1